the life of a king
by kankrivantas96
Summary: after the events of frozen the genderbent version of elsa king elias rebuilds his ice castle and uses it as a vacation home until one day a girl appears at his door step half dead from the cold could the icey king of arendale finally find his true love?
1. the girl in the snow

the view off the north mountain has always been one of the most breathtaking sights the clouds pass through the peaks and when the sun shines down on it the snow sparkles and glistens I knew it was a brilliant idea to rebuild my ice palace though I don't spend much time here anymore the duties of a king are more tasking then I thought they'd be but when I can spend time up here i do

"his royal majesty king Elias of arendale"

i chuckle to myself as i whisper my full title it dawned on me just recently that I'd come such a long way from the boy who shut himself away i sigh and make my way through the ice palace, the place is mostly barren and empty apart from a few small bedrooms for myself and the few servants Aaron insists i bring along with me when i come here. there's a fully stocked kitchen all the ice keeps the food fresh and of course because the servants insisted upon its instilation there is a specially made room with a fire-place for keeping warm and cooking. what few servants that are here often spend their time playing cards or other children's games there isn't much to clean and the only time there ever really needed is to cook currently all the servants are sitting in the dining hall enjoying small talk so i have free roam of the palace with out interruption entering the foyer i spin my way around the room glazing a new layer of ice over the old that is worn from footsteps pausing as i reach the large doors to look over my work when a sound catches my attention what seems like a soft scratching sound is coming from outside the door slowly i turn and open the doors i examine the field of snow in front of me and sigh

"must have been the wind"

as i turn to shut the doors a new sound catches my attention a cough spinning on my heel i gaze out into the snow again and a dark patch catches my eye i rush over to it, as i had suspected it seems to be a human wrapped in dark cloaks digging away some of the snow i discover it's a girl no older than i am she looks half dead and her face is covered in ice and snow pushing away mounds of snow and quickly scooping up the freezing girl i rush her inside past the dining area some of the workers notice and decide to check things out

"your majesty whats wrong"

i bark orders at them

"quickly i need blankets and cocoa bring them all to the hearth room"

the servants scramble as i hurry the girl to the hearth room laying her in front of the fire and brushing off as much of the snow as i can i notice her hair is about shoulder length and a light brownish red a stark contrast to the light blue couch i place her on i stop my thoughts as the servants arrive with very few blankets and some cocoa

" don't we have more blankets?"

i ask my voice laced with concern for the ice-cube of a girl in front of me

"no your majesty"

i curse under my breath and quickly take the blankets from the workers wrapping the girl up and rubbing her shoulder and arm to generate friction and heat

"please get warm miss"

i mumble my voice hardly audible i focus my attentions on the girl as the servants disperse knowing there isn't much they can do untill the girl is conscious gently i lift the girls head off the couch and settle my self beside her i rest her head on my leg knowing that it will be a better pillow then a couch cushion and the girl could severely use the body heat i run a hand gently through her hair dislodging a bit of ice all i can do now is wait..

suddenly i wake up in the hearth room daylight shimmering through one of the windows i look about for the girl and she's nowhere to be found the only thing proving that she wasnt just a dream is the pile of damp blankets beside me standing up i crack my back and wince as it aches slightly from falling asleep in such a strange position i assume that the servants would have taken the poor girl to the kitchen and sure enough there she is sitting on one of the stools beside the counter top with a hot half eaten meal in front of her i sigh as i enter the kitchen she looks up from her plate and stumbles off of her stool

"k-king Elias i-i t-thank you for bringing me in from the cold i-i got lost and some how e-ended up here"

i chuckle at her inital stuttering and her slight tumble though i marvel at the rosiness of her cheeks not sure it it's caused by embarrassment or the cold

" it's no trouble at all you were half dead and you needed to get warm and please just call me Eli miss..?"

"keesa... m-my name is keesa your majesty"

now i can tell her face is red from blushing

"keesa quite a lovely name" i smile "but as i said just call me Eli"

keesa smiles and relaxes a bit leaving me to smile just a little wider

"yes your maj...i mean eli"

i grab one of the other stools as a servant sets a plate on the counter for me

"please miss keesa sit finish your meal"

she seems to settle even more as i take my seat beside her though she is still uneasy and blushing

"i see the servants found some clean dry clothes for you"

"ah yes there were quite a lot of dresses in one of the guest rooms"

i chuckle the dresses in the guest room belong to Krista my brothers fiance` i stop chuckling when she speaks again

"you must have a lot of female companions to require that many dresses"

i sputter on a bite of scrambled egg and cough

"oh no" _cough_ "i don't " _sputter " _those dresses belong to my brothers fiancé'"

at this keesa gawks at me and i realize why

" no-no no she's not no she and Aaron stay in that room when they come"

good job eli i think to myself rather sarcastically my face is red from blushing and acting very much like a fool i hear her giggle

"oh i figured i was just teasing you"

i stare at her and chuckle

"cheeky girl"

we both turn back to our meals and finish them quickly

"i-i suppose i shouldnt impose on you anymore eli..."

she slowly says my name almost like she's afraid of being allowed to say it

"what no-no you cant leave you wont make it back to town"

"but ive stayed here long enough now and i don't want to be a burden"

i sigh and stand up off my stool

"miss keesa i insist you stay till the end of the week that's when we'll be heading back to arendale"

"no your majesty"

in that moment i realize i don't like being called your majesty i sigh again and finally concede

"fine but you aren't leaving yet let my staff get you some food to take with you and some heavy clothing to keep you warm"

she smiles at me

"alright your majesty"

"please call me eli"

"sorry"

she giggles looking down a bit and i chuckle...

a few hours later and im seeing miss keesa off

"remember take this path all the way down and you'll be in arendale in no time at all"

she smiles and thanks me and the staff before leaving and i call out to her

"please be careful miss keesa"

she waves in acknowledgement before she disappears from sight i sigh and return to my room in the palace i hear the servants chattering about how they hope miss keesas journey will go successfully some argue like i did that she should have stayed till we headed back down i spend the rest of my day in my room enjoying the view from my balcony.


	2. the visit and the rescue

i was rudely awoken the next morning by the one person i did not expect

"eli! wake up lazy butt"

i groan as i sit up and practically shove my brother off of my chest i grumble tussling my hair

"what the hell aaron couldnt you have i dunno not crushed my breast bone"

he sticks his tongue out at me and i return the gesture my brother aaron was always the more immature one in both age and actions

"you werent waking up and you were mumbling in your sleep"

i blush remembering my dream from that night why i had such a dream about a girl i hardly knew i'll never know

"why are you here anyway shouldnt you be minding the city?"

"dont worry eli krista can handle arendale for a day"

i sigh and slide out of my bed quickly changing out of my sleep wear and into my usual attire

"you better be thankful krista is used to running businesses or else she would never last watching the kingdom"

"yeah yeah i know and i am thankful you know i love her eli"

a smile spreads across my face "i know and im glad you took the time to get to know the girl you fell in love with this time"

aaron sticks his tongue out at me and i laugh throwing a pillow at him he tosses the pillow back and i deflect it onto the bed

"so how was your trip up here?"

i ask him nonchalantly

"fine though the wolves seemed a little more riled up then usual i heard some strange sounds so im assuming they were on the hunt for some injured animal"

i look at him a little of my newfound worry lacing my features

"strange sounds?"

"yeah it sounded like a groan of pain almost feminine even"

i visibly stiffen

"how far from here was it?"

"just a couple miles down in that forested area why?"

"oh um.. n-no reason just curious.."

my voice wavered a tad but aaron believed it none the less

"well alright well im gonna go to the kitchen and get something to eat"

i fake a smile

"alright i'll be there in a little while"

aaron gave me a brief wave as he turned and exited my room and as quietly as i could i turned to my balcony and stood on the railing readying my self for descent i jumped and landed in a soft conjured up pile of snow and i quickly made my way down the mountian to the forested area aaron mentioned after walking and scanning and listening for what seemed like hours finally a small sign, a sign that caused my heart to drop ...blood. bloodied drag marks in the ground too big to be a rabbit or a calf but too small to be an adult moose or deer i followed the drag marks as far as i could till it abruptly ended the red stained snow just stopped no more wolf pawprints just crystaline white snow and dark tree trunks i stand and call out hoping for a sign

"hello!? is anyone there?"

i pause waiting for a response...nothing nothing but painful silence i call out again trying to remove this sense of hoplessness from my heart

"hello!? please please some one answer me"

after scanning the forest multiple times while waiting for a response i sigh and almost, almost whimper

"keesa please be ok"

i lean agianst a nearby tree and sigh my heart litterally hurts almost as badly as when i shut aaron and everyone else out of my life. i call out again for the last time

"miss keesa if your out here please please respond some how"

a choked voice calls out above me and i snap my head up to look into the branches of the tree and hanging precariously from the branches is keesa blood dripping from a nasty gash on her leg

"miss keesa!" i allow myself a small smile knowing shes alive and using my ice i work my way up the tree to her

"hang on miss keesa i'll get you back to the palace and we'll bandage that wound and get you better"

i pick her up from the tree branches shes clinging to and make my way down the tree before i rush her to the palace


End file.
